深海: Shinkai
by EvilAngelofHeavenandHell
Summary: In a world where mankind knows of vampires existence, two unlikely souls must come together for peace and coexistence for both species sake. One who will do anything to forget the past. The other with no memories of his past, searching for the answers to existence. Will they succeed? Or will regret be the only thing to reap from the truth that lies in wait? Pairing: KaZe
1. Authors Note

深海: Shinkai

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM IT, OR HAVE ANYTHING TO GAIN. This sadly belongs to one woman, her name being Matsuri-sama. I think her for making the manga/anime adaption. I am only using her characters to fulfill my ficticious needs.**

 _ **Summary: In a world where mankind knows of vampires existence, two unlikely souls must come together for peace and coexistence for both. One who will do anything to forget the past. The other with no memories of his past, searching for the answers to existence. Will they succeed? Or will regret be the only thing the reap from the truth that lies in wait?**_

 **A/N: Yup, will have to find original summary, at the moment all I can do is about the gist of what this story is about.**

 **Warning: Yaoi= MalexMale relationship. Begins as slash, any other warnings will be applied at the beginning of each chapter; if needed.**


	2. First Night

**Rated M: Due to language**

 **xxxKxZxKxZxxxKxZxxx**

 **First Night: Arrival**

"So, this is it?" The sound of a car-door could be heard slamming as a silver-haired figure stepped out. Taking in the sight as a slight wind blew dirt, air causing hair to wrap around his neck like a silkened noose.

The sun that pierced the sky lit his lavender-shaded eyes as he squinted, trying his best to block out the annoyance."This place, I'm supposed to attend school here?"

"Yes, this is it." A man said cheerfully as he placed the male's bags at his side, "I'm Headmaster Kurosu by the way," the blonde said looking at the building with admiration. "Cross academy, a school for both humans and vampires to attend without the fear of the outside world's views to interfere." The headmaster moved his sandy blonde hair out of his face, reminding the male of fields of wheat that swayed when being touched by the wind.

"I don't think, such a place could exist very long." The teen spoke, as he brushed silver lockes behind his ear, the blond male observering as he did it with a glove covered fingers. "The idea of _us_ being able to coexist seems just like that, someone's delusional ideals." The teen took in the appearance of the school once more, obviously not caring if he was being cold to the man holding his bags.

"The summer will be ending soon, and many will be coming back to attend." The offended male chimmed happily about it, allowing his enthusiasm to sink in while observing the new transfer student. Wondering about what was hidden beneath the teen's glove covered left hand. Instead of asking, he shook his head slightly at the silver-haired male, and his ugly view of the world.

"The way I see it, it has nothing to do with me." His lilac eyes revealing the coldness of his murky soul seeping into the air, looking towards the opposite building, known as the Moon Dorms. "I'm here on one mission, and one mission only."

Sucking his teeth, he showed no further emotion after that as the man grabbed his bags, not getting how the male who enrolled could have gotten accepted with such a downcast view.

Watching as the older man walked away, heading towards the many buildings he heard the voice of his teacher enter his ears. "You have one mission, find and destroy all vampires that are causing trouble for this school, in order to maintain the balance of peace amongst humans and vampires. No incidents like the last, Zero. Or I promise it will be your death." Zero's head leaned forward as images of blood flashed in his mind, and the fading screams of other's could be heard.

"I won't let _that_ happen again." Mauve eyes stared down at hands that were placed on his pink and red formal silk kimono. His long waist length silver tresses covering his gun tucked away tight, and an emblem of no meaning to him securely stitched on the back. "I guess we should get started." The sounding of a door could be heard closing, "Report back to me as soon as you find anything." The eyepatch covering over an icy blue eye were the only evidence that shown through the window as it finally rolled up, and the car's engine could be heard, soon driving away.

Staring back at the building, the silver-haired teen begin to walk up the many steps, to the entrance in which the man waited for him by. Walking right pass him, the very founder of the school.

'Damn, this is going to be a hard case yet.' The sandy-haired man thought as he scratched his head, taking the male directly to his new living quarters.

 **xxxxxKXZxxxKxZxxxx**

 _The sound of music could be heard as the wind blew smoothly, dancing softly to the tune of a piano. A loud mutter of voices mixed together to burn into whispers of the night as they sipped thier drinks. Eyes wondering, and hands meeting to shake politely. The sound was one they could not eradicate as they leisurely listened to the jazz band playing._

 _Stepping on the dance floor, as if gliding across it without effort, pale hands grabbed onto the evening dress of a woman. Her eyes matched that of her pink painted lips as she looked down with a gentleness. "It's okay to be nervous, I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"Promise?" The boy asked perplexed as eyes slid over the crowd of people, a hand placed softly on his shoulder, and he turned to look catching the eyes of his brother. "We promise." It was confidently said as he pressed their hands, holding it close in his own grip._

 _"Mom, I'm taking him to the balcony. Is that okay?" The woman smiled at her loving sons, twins. Something that was completely thought of to be impossible until now. Her long white-thought silver-hair went down to cover her mid-length dress, the color of creame white, like a pearl. "Of course, take care of your brother." She said with concern as she watched them go off with eachother._

 _Walking out to the balcony, the silver-haired boy tried not look back at others looking between the mirror image of the young oddity. "Here we are," He said to his brother trying his best to comfort him in his weakened state. "Feel better?" His hand roamed down to rub his little brother's back._

 _"Yes, Zero. I'm fine, but you don't have to treat me like a baby." He said with slight disdain towards himself._

 _"I know, you're stronger than that, Ichiru." The silver-haired child said, pushing his shoulder length hair from his face._

 _"But not stronger than you." Zero now looked back towards the boy with hair longer than his own, growing haphazourdly but somehow tidy down his back._

 _"Don't say such foolish things, Ichiru." The younger boy shrugged the hand off his back, not liking the evening at all. "Physically, I may be stronger, but everything else I lack. Therefore in all actuality, I'm the one who's weak." Ichiru stared towards his older brother, feeling guilty for the comment he made as Zero started humming his favorite tune._

 _"I'm sorry, Zero." An apology was given as Ichiru grabbed his brother's hand, but he only recieved a smile as he listened intently then joined the older male in humming._

 _His lilac eyes travelled down as he felt something warm and wet running down his arm. Without warning, fear came across his mirror image's face. "Zero, are you okay?"_

 _"Yes." Zero stopped humming to look at that face of his twin brother, holding tightly to his arm. Ichiru now took a step back, but didn't let go of his arm. "Then dear brother, why?" A sadistic smile twisted the feautures of a once fearful looking face, "Why are you bleeding?"_

 _Hearing his heartbeat pulsate through his body, Zero looked down to see the blood streaming down his arm before his eyes glowed red, screaming he launched forward. Thrusting his fangs into the neck of his brother and giving into the bloodlust he felt._

Instantly, Zero sat up, eyes wide, and hand covering part of his face. His mouth was still open from the scream he released from his throat only seconds ago, he removed his hand letting it fall down slowly to his side. Pushing his newly cut hair from his face, he reminded himself that it would once again grow to reach waist length by the end of the school year.

Slowly, his gaze fell over to the clock, beeping loudly. The bright red letters reminding him of blood as he closed his eyes trying to forget the numbers dyed in red. Flashing, four am.

 **xxxKxZxxxKxZxxKxZxxx**

"Do you have him?" A voice could be heard over the one piece ear phone, being shared as a communication device.

"Target locked." This time a female replied back waiting for the command to strike her prey. Moving only an inch, she could hear a low hiss as the words not yet were being muttered. Immediately, her body stiffened as she pressed it back against the wall she was using as a blockade to hide in the shadows.

An unsual tapping noise could be heard, as she muttered a small 'jeez', a sign of her impatience as she slowly aimed her gun, ready to fire at any given second.

"Now!" She heard it as she turned with quick ease, pulling the trigger back and feeling the recoil as the bullet was released from the cartridge.

"Shit!" She let a burst of frustartion out as the target moved to the side, missing by a millimeter.

"I'm going after him!" The dark haired female yelled leaping from her place, knowing that it was already compromised by the missed round.

"No, Yori don't!" The other voice said too late as she was already on the move. Sounding desparate and caught in mock anger, he had no choice but to go after her.

"Damn!" Zero said while moving from his place on one of the abandoned buildings in an unused district of the small town they were in. It was the perfect place for _them_ to hide, and now as daylight was about to break, it was the perfect time for the leader behind the level-e vampires to be lured out. Now, he had no choice but go after her knowing that she was being led into a trap.

Instanteneously, with quick speed he turned a corner and headed straight to where he thought the level-D vampire descending quickly to 'end' was heading. It was right, as it led him into a darkened building, half-littered with holes for the sun to pour into. But even more important a basement.

Breathing harshly, Yori looked around in the dark, glad to see the sun making way across the sky through the many holes in the structure. Stepping carefully, she followed the long rough looking staircase down. Already the hazel-eyed female could hear waterdrops dripping from pipes, and knew that she shouldn't follow. But her gut instinct was yelling two different scenarios. Go down, find the bastard and shoot. Or, leave and pass up the oppurtunity to kill the bastard she'd been haunting for the pass three months with her partner.

"Fuck it." Yori said shuddering at a cold chill, walking straight into the darkness. Heading out of the stray lights that slowly filtered the passageway behind her. Now, she could hear what she thought were distorted whispers of voices.

"Yori!" The amber haired female could hear her name being called as she was sure he'd find her soon, if she didn't finish off her task soon. Moving more into the dark, steadily she placed one foot in front of the other as she recovered her flashlight. Switching it on, the female hunter jumped almost dropping it as the vampire moved quickly from the rays. Turning, she looked for any other corners to take.

Shining the light around, her guided instincts told her to turn back. Giving her the impression that danger was just ahead of the corner she was about to turn. Yori only hoped she was wrong as her brow started to give way to the beads of sweat being concealed by her short curling light brown bangs.

Looking around for the female, Zero caught eye to one of the bullets, implanted perfectly in a concrete wall. Dust and remnants left on the floor, being blown out from impact. Suddenly he heard a scream, his eyes widened as he could smell blood. "Damn it, Sayori!" The hunter took off following her scent, as he came across her being captured in the arms of the blood-sucker.

"Monster, let her go!" Zero yelled as he could see the vampire's fangs bared about to puncture her skin, as his eyes trailed to see the blood gushing from the front of her shirt. A cut, right across her stomach, something he hoped wasn't serious.

"Stop hunting me." His voice was deep and empty, reflecting his very soul. It was too late for the vampire now, it seemed he already made his descend. He hadn't completely fallen to extinction, but was in the process of completing the last stage.

"Never." The silver-haired teen spoke quickly adapting to the situation, as he took in whatever surroundings he could see. Immediately, he could sense more level-end vampires in the darkened cavern.

"Then, why should I let her go?" The level-D asked immediately, allowing his tongue to flick out and lick a trail of saliva up her throat. She shivered, disgusted, wanting to tell the demon to 'Fuck off!' But the fear she felt had built inside of her, not allowing her to move, nor let her mutter a word.

"Don't you care about what happens to this girl?" The male vampire said, yanking her arm and twisting it further up her back, the sound made the male recoil. The bastard was going to break it off, but at the moment he only dislocated her shoulder from place.

"This is your partner, isn't she?" His eyes glowed a deep crimson, as he could see the blood flowing through her veins. Freshly pumping, and sweet smelling just beneathe her wonderfully scented skin. The vampire leaned over allowing his fangs to scrap against the block between his meal, as he had a change of heart on what he was going to do with her once he escaped.

"You're wrong." Zero couldn't help but laugh at such an idiotic excuse, as he pulled out and pointed his weapon towards her. "The thing about partners is, they're expandable." He muttered lowly, seeing both the vampire and her stare at him with disbelief, as he ruthlessly pulled the trigger. Automatically sending eight rounds of pure silver, etched with anti-vampiric magic towards them both.

"Fuck!" The vampire screamed out throwing the now injured girl from one of the bullets pentrating through her and entering into him down to the ground. He knew he couldn't use her as a bargining chip, or a shield any longer. The thought of good food going to waste is what pissed him off more, he wanted to try and escape with some of her blood on his lips. Flowing through him to warm his body, and give him memories of sweet pleasure. Again with lightning speed, Zero's body adjusted as he sent more rounds out, two aiming high, one low.

Light purple eyes stared with amazement as he watched blood come forth from the vampire. Licking his lips, to the older male it almost tasted sweet, the vampire started to laugh on the brink of hysteria.

Without hesitation, five bodies came forth, all baring thier fangs only to fall and become piles of dust on the floor. A smile was given from the arrogant vampire, and in return, only from the teenage hunter who stood straight was the reloading of his gun.

"They'll protect you, no more." Zero's voice deepend as he waited for the moment in which he loved. One by one more came forth and in a blink of an eye they fell, turning to dust just in time as he pointed the lovely pistol towards the higher ranking vampire starting to deterioate, eyes glowering crimson in the poorly lit space, soon he'd fade to oblivion.

"How?" The fallen vampire said feeling the effects of pain, as Zero lowered himself to settle what was never a battle.

"You're weak." The silverette said matter-of-factlyas he fired the final shot, bursting perfectly through the weakened vampire's chest. The fear fading with his face as he ignited into a green flames, then ephemeral ashes dancing across the floor.

Sighing, Zero was glad that they were finally done with the current case. His lilac eyes darkned and became intesified. Transforming into a glare casting down to meet her shaken form. "I thought I told you not to run off recklessly into danger." He graced her with an outstretched hand and a slight smile, something that many other's couldn't say they've seen. Or lived to tell for that fact.

Holding close to the stomach wound she recieved, it was already healing. Yori angerily smacked it away, resetting her shoulder in the process. Remembering the words he spoke to the vampire they just executed, anger coursed through her veins. "I didn't forget what you said to that heap of dust." She said, staring down at the floor, feeling betrayed. "You don't care about me, at all." With tears in her light brown eyes she yelled up at him, "Would you have gladly sacrificed me, Zero?!" Eyes quivered stopping to see the silver-haired hunter flinch at her words. Immediately she felt guilt, wondering why she was regretting saying such things, when she was the one being sacrificed just a moment ago.

"A long time ago, I would have said and believed it." Again, he reached his hand out towards her. "But, I was wrong." She looked intently at him as he shied away when professing his true feelings,"You're more than that to me. You're my partner, my friend, and-" She cut him short with the grasp of her hand, as she could sense what he was going to say. It was alright now, as she forgave him, and hoped he would do the same thing for her misguided behaviour. Now, she could see the error of her actions, the bullet that went through her hit the target needed, and Zero knew she'd survive.

"It's okay, I understand it now." The brunette admitted what she at first didn't see, "Those rounds you shot, a lot of them were aimed elsewhere. Were they not?" The girl was greeted with silence, smiling in acknowledgement, as an answer was not needed. Somehow with his talent he was able to sense them the whole entire time, each aim hitting it's mark perfecty before they even knew of thier end. She pushed back her amber locks, the short length always getting into her eyes which matched hair with color perfection.

"Good, because now thinking back on it, your aim has never been so horrible. And for once, I was starting to question your marksmanship." Allowing him to pull her up, she stiffened briefly from the pain that stung lightly. His eyes narrowed with concern as he wanted to check her wound, "It's okay, he just somehow caught me off gaurd." Her eyes smiled at him, as well as her lips, as she lifted her shirt to show him the small laceration, watching carefully for any change in his composure.

Without warning, he grabbed her opposite arm, inspecting it. The female hunter yelled out of brief pain from the soreness she still felt as it was just dislocated. "You fucking bastard! A little note of warning next time!" Her anger ceased as his only reply was that of a apologizing look, but that didn't mean he'd say he was sorry. It wasn't the type of guy he was.

"It's not deep, or infected. That's good, you got lucky this time, Yori." He finally responded to her, and she was happy to finally hear him talk again.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. Shall we head back to Cross Academy?" She said allowing herself to be placed on his back and carried back into the light. Though the wound wasn't serious, every moment she could get pampered, or spoilt she'd gladly over-indulge; especially if it was coming from the teen holding her.

 **xxxKxZxxxKxZxxxKxZxxx**

 **A/N: So yeah, this was the other story I'd been working on, and didn't have the guts to post before. I hope you enjoyed, and I looke forward to the C+C I will recieve from it. Hopefully, it will help me grow as an author.**


	3. Second Night

深海:Shinkai

 **Disclaimer: Same as before, do not own.**

 **Rated: M due to language/some violence**

 **A/N: Starts as slash, remember.**

 _ **xxxxxKxZxKxZxxxxx**_

 **Second Night: Encounter**

 _ **xxxxxKxZxKxZxxxxx**_

The buzzing sound of bugs could be heard penetrating the cool late summer air, promising another scrocher to be certain as cars and buses arrived to start another great school year. The sound of teenager's chatting, and mumurs filtered through just like the ray's of light through the tree's. The silver-haired male now assigned as the new perfect made a quick round, stopping off into the forest of trees.

Sweeping his eyes across the surrounding area, he relaxed his back against one, enjoying the breeze coming in soft and calmly. These were the days he lived for, the promise of a blissful peace was all he needed, even if it was to be broken as he stepped from the tree without sound.

Immediately, his eyes opened as he stared to the place he sensed life coming from."Come out, you don't have to hide to stare at me much longer."

With a chibish smile a female with long chocolate brown hair surfaced from behind the tree she was currently hiding, wondering how he could have possibly pinpointed her as she concealed her aura.

"Hi, sorry about that." She apologized for her behaviour with a formal bow, holding the perfect picture of grace, her curls falling forward to shape her face. "I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just that I haven't seen you here before. And, I always come out here during the school year. It's just that I never ran into anyone else before." The brunette tried her best with giving an excuse of the truth, as she closed her eyes smiling, giving off the vibrant aura of kindness.

"My name's Yuuki. Kuran Yuuki." She outstrecthed her hand, something that she was formally taught to do when coming into aquintance with someone.

"Kiryuu." That's all he said, returning to lean against the tree, ignoring her presence as he knew full well of _who_ , and _what_ she was.

"Oh, so you're the new perfect here. For day quarters, right?" She asked a stupid questoin, irritating the teen further as she followed his movement with her bright chocolate eyes. Moving her long hair from her face as she took in the appearance of him more, trying to figure him out. "I guess you're my new partner." She lightly said as she leaned her back against a tree, looking up she took in the rays of the sun into her soft skin.

"You don't speak much, do you?" Yuuki tried another attempt at getting his attention, but failed as he seemed even more immersed within his center of interrupted peace. It made her smile seeing the picture before her, someone so totally in tune with nature.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He started not caring if the girl was to be his new partner or not, he didn't deal kindly with _thier_ type. As he tried not to recall on past memories, the words and whispering of senate members, blaming a pureblood for his family's death."I don't associate myself with vampires."

She seemed slightly taken aback, and insulted. "It's just that..." Yuuki started off slowly, knowing full well who the boy was, having heard stories about his background.

WIthout wasting a single breath, his finger was on the trigger of his weapon, revealing it. Yuuki stepped back slightly, as she stared at the boy who held the look of pure stoicism. "More friends of yours?" The silver-haired male asked as he pointed the weapon in the direction behind her.

Sighing, she slowly raised her hand to give no alarm as she beckoned for the being to come out from behind her. "Yes, he was looking for me, and unfortunately he's found me." Yuuki spoke as a blonde-haired male came forth from where he was, not liking a gun with anti-vampiric magic surrounding it pointed in thier direction. The noble vampire hissed slightly, showing his disgust for the human.

"So, you're a hunter." It was stated matter of factly as the blonde noble stepped beside the one he was sent to look for. It was his job to protect her, or to make sure she didn't have to use her power's without neccesary force.

"It's okay, Aidou. I'm going back with you, just leave him be." Immediately she turned on her heels, grabbing his arm, and dragging him with her.

"Okay, we're going bye-bye now. It was great having a chat with you, Kiryuu." She waved at him, smiling once more before they walked back through the trees, towards the safety gates put in place to protect the school.

Once they were out of sight he placed his gun back in hidden holster, hand starting to shake as he pushed back the memories of being held by the counsel members. Testing him, probing him, questioning him in the cause of his family's death.

Until they found nothing and revealed the true nature of it, it was because of a pureblood that they were gone. All of them, his heart started to pound faster as he could only remember a picture of what they looked like, and the feeling of loss for a missing link of his soul. His younger twin brother, Kiryuu Ichiru.

 _ **xxxxxKxZxKxZxxxxx**_

"So, what did you get out of him?" The male asked persistently, wanting to know more about the male who intrigued his senses as someone to be a challenge to actually kill.

"I can't say, it was hard to tell. I've never experienced this problem before." She spoke honestly pushing her brown locks behind her ear as she put on her white blouse.

"You mean, he's the first human soul you couldn't read?" The teen was now more interested in his new target, wanting to know a little more about him as he was able to throw off her sensors.

"Yes, he is the first. He's also the first to be able to sense me automatically, it's as if he knew I was there from before the beginning."

"Who are you two babbling about now?" A male came leisurely into the room, the door being half way open. It interested him too, as he wanted to know the human in which they spoke of.

"The new perfect here, you know the one who always gives off a scary aura." Yuuki said jokingly, as she knew that he would catch on.

"You mean the hunter from the association, Kiryuu Zero?" The dark haired male spoke, knowing who the conversation was about. "Yes, I was told that he would be here. Yuuki you should pay attention more to what is sent to us via mail. As for you Aidou, I don't think I need to tell you much on how I want you to handle this." He spoke casually and kindly towards the male, looking adoringly at his little sister.

"Kaname, I don't think we have to worry about that. Kiryuu is my partner now, and I do pay attention. I just had to get a glimspe of him myself." The younger pureblood said finally adding the missing pieces of her school uniform, then pushing her hair up to ward off the heat to soon take over as she pulled out her makeup bag.

"It doesn't matter, we are the only one's we have." Kaname looked at his sister, knowing of the loss they experienced only a few years ago. Looking towards the younger vampire in the room his eyes were intense, "I still want you to keep a watchful eye on him, understood."

"Now that it's settled. I don't think you could be anymore slow when it comes to getting ready for classes." It was said mockingly, but her eyebrow twitched showing her agitation with the man as he walked away in time to hear his name being screeched.

"Get out of my room, Kuran!" It was often something she called him, something that let him know that she was annoyed with him. The elder vampire laughed inwardly to himself.

 _ **xxxxxKxZxKxZxxxxx**_

"Damn there is a lot of screaming going on here, and I thought fan clubs were myth." The female said to the male who in turn only looked at her with praticed patience, letting her know to step behind and blend in with the rest of day students as night personnel started to pour forth from their place of registry.

"Step back missy, or do you really want to be hurt?" The male perfect said making the girl halt in her step over the invisible line in his head. Yelping loudly like a puppy that'd just been kicked by a monstrous master, making the run-down female feel like crawling in a hole to die in peace.

"Ya! You're so mean, Kiryuu." The brown-haired female said, pushing her short hair behind her ear.

"Seriously Yori, you need to step back." Zero said to her alittle more kindly, but still it was scary as all hell as the females all stepped back, quieting down from the glare he gave.

"Seriously Zero, don't be such a joy kill. Do you really want the impression of being an asshole your first year at this school?" Sayori asked, wanting to know why he was acting so scary when in the presence of other students.

Backing away from the look he gave her, telling her to obey his command she resigned. "Fine then, _jerk_." She hissed it out low and slow, as wondering eyes turned on to her in suprise that the male perfect hadn't massacred the female.

All thier glares stopped as they turned thier attention back to gates that we're opening as the first beauties of the vampire society could be seen. One by one they started to exit, then in pairs until it became a group. Trailing behind was the group that protected the pureblood vampire siblings, as the low crowd started to outburst into amazed and envious mumurs.

"It's okay, you all can quiet down now. The Princess of the World has come!" The pureblood squalled aloud, happy to hear the crowd of voices starting back up into a fever-pitch. Looking around, she dismissed the flowers being thrown her way. Instead she paid close attention to where her eyes were going, landing on the perfect form of the hunter in thier midst.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Zero." Yuuki spoke to him bowing with a kind gesture. Again she radiated a kindness, wanting to get closer to him if he allowed it. He was an interesting vessel, having denied her advance once before.

"Don't call me by my first name, I never gave you permission." The siverette's clouded amethyst eyes hardened as he stared at her, feeling the arms of her soul encircling him. Zero's body became aware and his insides started to sway to her powerful aura. But he wouldn't let it prevail as his hand reached to his head in concentration, batting it away and dispersing it. The word 'bloodsucker' could be heard in a low mumble in her ears, coming out only as a whisper from the perfect's lips. He cursed her with that word making her pull back almost in agony as he insulted her again, and all she wanted was to get close.

"Is all this hostile intent neccesary, Kiryuu?" This time the older pureblood stepped forth, seeing the whole ordeal before his eyes. It was amazing he had to admit to himself, someone as strong-willed as the male pushing aside his sisters advances with ease. Now, he'd really have to worry about his younger sister. First, he'd have to talk to her about using her powers to try and get someone to submit unwillingly.

" _You_ , don't say my name either!" Zero spat forth, the crowd swaying, wondering what was the deal with the new perfect who was cauing disarray in their world.

"If we have offended you, I apologize." Kaname now spoke looking for any changes, the only thing that changed within him was his aura, becoming filled with bloodlust. The dark-haired vampire took a step closer to his younger sister, wanting to protect her from the wavelength being sent her way as her soul was secretly in agony.

"I'm Kuran Kaname." He tried once more, paying close attention as the intent was pushed back for some unknown reason to him. Kaname knew this feeling, an insult was sure to fly from those pale pink dyed lips.

"Like hell I care, I know who both of you are. And for one, I don't quite give a shit." Lilac eyes stared at them, ablaze as he accepted the challenge between them, and not backing down just because the pair that stood before him were purebloods. Respected beings amongst the whole world, but to him they were all the same, something that he hated.

"Zero!" A female screamed out, wanting to scold him in a friendly yet subtle matter. Zero winched lightly, as her voice was more like a screech, hurting his ears. Immediately, he remebered what he was there for.

"What's wrong with you?" The female combed through the crowd, not caring about keeping a low profile, as she needed tor remind the male perfect of their job there.

"Is it that time of the month, or what?!" Yori refered to his behaviour in a feminine way, relating it to the cycle females went through for a week each month. It made him turn his glare towards her, as he backed off for the time being.

"Yori." Zero's eyes spoke volumes, but his mouth depicted differently. They were cruel, yet somehow pleading. Now it was her time to wince, and eyes returned to fall on the frame of the silver-haired male. The male turned away, hard to decipher, harder to read as he walked away.

"Forgive us for the rude behaviour, I'm Yori. And it is nice to meet your acquaintance." The female spoke, bowing politely, as she took over his duties. "Mainly, please forgive him. He's not all that bad, I promise."

Kaname almost stared at her dumbfondedly, but caught himself and politely took hold of her hand to kiss it. Watching with amusement as all other fangirls nearly died of the strange and unfair exchange. Yori blushing lightly, the blood rushing to her face causing a sweet tint of pink to light her cheeks. In all actuality Kaname was just as quite interested in the male perfect, and the female that seemed to be the only one who could get reason to enter the silverette's head. Finding the accounter more humorous rather than insulting.

"I supposse it's time to get to class, right, Yuuki?" His brownish-red eyes turned to the female trying to escape his gaze. "Hope to meet you again, Yori." Kaname gave his best smile before moving away, the crowd cooing as they yeilded to his advancement through them, his sister and fellow night class members who stayed, following behind him.

 _ **xxxxxKxZxKxZxxxxx**_

 **A/N: Damn I know it's short, but there's reasons for that. Promise the next few chapters will be longer. Until then, be good my lil-**

 **Evey: You weren't about to say pets, were you?**

 **Author:** Runs away scared, hiding behind Zero, knowing he's the safest being in the world to hide behind.

 **Evey: I though so, because you're the only pet I see.** Turns attention back to audience. **I hope this could suffice for now. Tune in next week, there should be another chapter then.**

 **Author:** Yes, thank you for reading.


End file.
